


Bones in the Lab

by 1stBonesFan (1stBonesFan_is_SterekGirl)



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/M, Masturbation, Pre-Slash, They know they're a TV show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1stBonesFan_is_SterekGirl/pseuds/1stBonesFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth has discovered a hot new writer on a FanFic site that is writing some very smutty stories about him and his partner, Bones. </p><p>Brennan has been writing alot lately...but not for her new book.</p><p>What happens when secrets are revealed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters not mine. Just for fun. Don’t sue.
> 
> Originally posted to FFdotNet back in 2010, sooooo not really even close to anything like the current storyline. LOL

Brennan was typing furiously…had been for days. Now it was the weekend and even though he had tried everything he could think of, Booth couldn't pull her away from her writing so he decided to distract himself at that new website he'd found. It was about their show. It was a little unnerving what some the writer's were able to come up with but he couldn't seem to stop himself from reading. Especially the stories that had him and his Bones finally getting together. If only that could really happen. Booth chastised himself for the thought. He didn't want anything to jeopardize the friendship he and Brennan had. Even if it meant he could finally stop hiding his true feelings from her. He knew, though, that if she ever found out some of the fantasies he had about her she would probably kick his ass.

So that's what Booth was doing that Saturday afternoon. He had logged on to the new BoneYard site that Bugaboo had started when the network decided to switch the old one over to the new format. Now why did they want to do something as stupid as that? The old one was just fine…and it kept those writers in line with that PG13 rating limitation. This new one was starting to scare him a little. Wow those writers had some REALLY dirty minds. Booth couldn't help but blush a deep red as he remembered some of the things Trussell had posted in the last 24 hours. He had to admit, though…his fantasies put to shame anything the writers were coming up with. He couldn't help but snicker at that. Bones would not only kill me…she'd flay me alive!

As he logged on he noticed there were a lot of new posts for that newbie writer he'd seen log on a couple days ago. He hadn't read any of her stuff yet because he was just too caught up with Trussell, Tempest and Jev's stuff. Well…no time like the present to go see what this BoneExpert101 had posted. *Snort* BoneExpert101…The only one who can really claim that title is my Bones and she doesn't even know about this site! She'd shut it down in a heartbeat if she ever found out about it, too! Booth seriously hoped THAT would never happen. He was quickly becoming addicted to The Lab.

As Booth started reading the newbie's thread he decided that maybe this person really could lay claim to the title of Bone Expert. She was very knowledgeable and used a few scientific terms he had to look up in order to follow the story completely. The way she described the crime scenes was incredibly detail oriented. He was really getting into this story, and grinned at the part of the story that had "Booth" catching the murderer and "going Federal on his ass." But he really started wondering about who the writer was when it got to the part of the story where "Booth and his Bones" went back to his place to celebrate the close of the case. He was used to the steamy scenes the writers like to put in at this point in these stories. Ok well maybe I'm not exactly USED TO them…but at least I know what to expect from most of them. This one however seemed to have gotten into his head and into his dreams, because this 'celebration' was so close to his fantasies that he had to stop reading for several minutes to get control of his own reaction to them. By the time he was done he had moved from his couch to his bed and had had to strip down to his boxers because of the heat they created in him and because he just couldn't stop himself from gripping his erection and releasing the tension as he read. He had just finished reading the last post and was finishing off with his last release when his phone buzzed. That final orgasm had been so powerful that he was almost too spent to reach over and pick it up, but when it began to ring "Hot Blooded" he managed to grab it off the nightstand.

Oh God! Ok Booth get a hold of yourself…not like that! Just calm your breathing or she'll know exactly what you've been up to!

"Hey Bones!"

"Hey Booth! What are you doing?"

*Gulp* "Uh…not much. Um…what's up?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you'd like to come over and have dinner with me tonight."

"Really? Why?" Why? What did you ask her that for? Idiot! Just say yes and get over there!

"Well...um…well, I know Rebecca kept Parker again this weekend and I don't want to worry about you wallowing in misery, so I thought I'd keep you company."

That sounded a little like an excuse to him, but he wasn't about to say so. "Um…ok, Bones. Sure. Um…just give me time to take a shower and get some clothes on and then I'll be right over."

"Booth?"

"Yeah, Bones?"

"Why do you have to take a shower and get dressed? What have you been doing all day? Why don't you have any clothes on?"

Crap! What am I gonna tell her? There's no way I'm telling her the truth! Wait. Why did Bones sound out of breath when she asked me that?

"Um…I was cleaning the house…and I was…just finishing…and I was about to get cleaned up. You know…cause it makes me all sweaty…and stuff." Booth hoped that sounded believable to her cause it sure didn't sound believable to him.

"Um, ok Booth. I'll make the Mac 'n Cheese you like. Can you pick up a couple of your beers you like on the way over? You drank the last one the other night."

"Sure Bones. See you in about a half an hour?"

"Ok Booth. Dinner will almost be done about then. Bye Booth."

"Bye Bones."


	2. Chapter 2

It took Booth a little longer to get to Brennan's place than he had planned on. Of course he hadn't planned on his shower taking as long as it did. He just couldn't stop himself from indulging in one more fantasy before getting out of the shower and then had to finish off with a cold shower afterward as well. It was an hour before he finally made it to her place. As he stood before her door he realized he was scared. What if he couldn't control himself and he said something monumentally stupid like "I love you." Booth you are really getting pathetic, man! You wouldn't have these problems if you would just man up and tell her how you feel! Booth groaned at that thought. Great! Now even my brain is turning against me! Doesn't it realize that telling her how I feel would only ruin things between us? Booth sighed as he knocked on her door.

As she opened her door to him, he couldn't help but give her a bad time for not checking to see who was at the door before she opened it. "Bones, one of these days you're gonna open that door and there will be some psycho stalker fan out there."

She just shook her head at him and said, "But Booth, I only don't ask who it is when I know it's you."

"What?! How on earth would you know it was me if you don't ASK who it is before you open the door?"

"Because, silly. I know your knock."

She floored him with that one. I have a knock? She knows my knock? Really? "Um…ok. So…sorry I'm late. It just took me a little longer to finish…cleaning up than I thought it would."

"No problem, Booth. The Mac 'n Cheese just came out of the oven and I was just finishing up with the salad. Why don't you go put the beers in the fridge to keep them cold."

Booth walked to her kitchen and put the 6-pack in the fridge, but pulled one out for himself and one for her. He grabbed a couple plates and set them on the table with their drinks, then headed back to the kitchen to get the utensils and the napkins as she finished the salad preparations. He was just finishing setting the table when he asked, "So, Bones. Finish writing your new book?"

She looked up at him with a confused look on her face. "What are you talking about, Booth? I haven't even started a new book, let alone finished it. Why would you ask me that?"

Booth was stunned. Had she lied to me? She told me she couldn't meet for drinks the last couple days because she was writing. And she couldn't come over this morning because she was writing? No, she wouldn't lie to me. What the hell? What was she writing if it wasn't a new book? He was just about to ask her what she was writing when his cell phone rang. "Booth"

She watched his face as he listened to the person on the other line. As soon as he asked to have the location sent to his phone she started putting the salad and the Mac 'n Cheese in the fridge.

"Sorry about dinner, Bones. Looks like we have a case." He'd have to wait until later to finish this conversation. And they WOULD finish it. He was definitely gonna find out what she had been writing if it wasn't one of her books. He could figure out what else it would be.

\-- --

Later that evening, they arrived back at Brennan's apartment cold, wet and hungry. It had started raining almost as soon as they had left to go to the crime scene and once they got there they'd had to walk for a half an hour in the rain just to get to the body. Brennan had taken one look at the body and immediately knew that the agent that had called her out was an idiot. "Fake alert, Booth. It's not real."

"False alarm, Bones. False alarm." He couldn't help but grin. He loved it when she got it wrong and he couldn't help correcting her every time. "What do you mean it's not real?"

"It's not real! Look at it. The bones are made of plaster."

"Alright people. You heard her. False alarm. No crime, no reason to stay out here in this rain. Let's go, Bones. I'm hungry." After giving the other agent a look that told him just what an idiot they thought he was they walked the half hour back to the SUV and then headed back to her place to change into dry clothes and eat.

Now that they were back at her apartment, Booth took his bag that held his extra change of clothes out of the back of the SUV and carried it up with them.

"Booth, why don't you use my guest bath to shower and change while I go get cleaned up in mine. Then we can reheat our dinner and eat on the couch while we watch a movie. I rented one I think you'll like."

"Ok, Bones. Thanks." Booth was curious about what kind of movie she thought he might like, but was even more curious about what kind of writing she had been doing and he was determined to find out before he left that night.

After they had gotten cleaned up and were settled on the couch, Brennan asked Booth if he wanted to watch the movie she'd picked up.

"No Bones. What I want to do is talk about all the writing you've been doing that isn't for your new book."

She looked at him with something akin to terror and blushed the darkest red he'd ever seen anyone turn in his life. He grabbed her arm as she started to turn away, more curious now than ever. "Bones? What is it? You can tell me. I'm not gonna judge you. What were you writing?"


	3. Chapter 3

Brennan sighed, put her plate on the coffee table and turned to face him, although he noticed she wouldn't look him in the face. "I've been writing fan fiction, Booth."

He looked at her, stunned. Again. Jeez! How many times in one day can a guy get shocked like this before it takes a toll on him? Wait…Fan Fiction? Uh oh…

She looked at his stunned face and giggled. She loved shocking him. Of course that was nothing compared to how shocked he'd be if he read some of the stuff I've been writing. Hmmm…I wonder if I should let him read it. Maybe then I'd find out what he really wants from me. I'm so tired of wondering if I'm reading him right. Argh! I wish I were better at that! She decided to come clean and tell him everything. Well, maybe not everything… "You see, I recently found this fan fiction website called The Lab and I've become rather engrossed in reading the stories that some amateur writers have been posting on it." Mainly because they are stories about us and those writers are having us do all the things I wish WE really WERE doing! "Some were moving stories from someplace called the OldBoneYard. I'm not sure what that means, but I'm gonna have to go to that site if they have more stories like the ones I've been reading. Actually, I shouldn't really call them all amateurs. Some of them are quite talented. I have a few favorites that I just can't seem to get enough of like Bonesfan and TempestJo and Trussell and Jev_666 and Zazuu and"

"Bones!" he interrupted her partly because he couldn't believe the words she was saying were actually coming out of her mouth and partly because he was shocked that they had the same favorite authors. Mostly it was because he wanted to find out what her screen name was, but he had to do it in a way that wouldn't make her suspicious otherwise she'd never tell him. He had a niggling thought that he might know it, but wouldn't let himself think it fully because it was just too good to be real. "Just get back to the story. Wait. Don't you have to give yourself an ID on those sites? What did you pick?"

"Well…I've actually posted a few of my own under the screen name BoneExpert101. I thought that was very apt because I am a bone expert. Actually I am the foremost bone expert in my field."

Booth shot up off of the couch and started pacing the floor. He just couldn't believe that those incredible hot and impossibly erotic stories about them had come from her! What the hell? Is that what she wanted? Was she having those kinds of fantasies about him, too? Booth was reeling from everything she had just told him. Then he thought of something. "Bones? The stories you posted…are…are they about Kathy and Andy? Are you just testing your storylines to see if you should put them in the book?"

"Um…not exactly, Booth. They don't really have anything to do with my books. They're a little more personal than that, but I just couldn't stop myself from posting them on that website. I thought it was the perfect place to write out some of the fantasies I've been having the last few years without anyone really knowing it was me writing them. In the last couple months my fantasies have gotten really intense and I needed an outlet for them. I've always been able to use writing as an outlet for my passions and so I decided to write about my fantasies and I thought it would be interesting to see what others thought about them. The Lab seemed like a good place for it. In fact, one reader in particular seemed to really get into them. Some of the responses I've gotten from him were quite…intense." She knew he was going to want to know this man's screen name, but there was no way she was gonna tell him. If she did she knew Booth would immediately hunt down SecretAgentMan007 and shoot him. He was far too protective of her. She knew it was the alpha male in him and if she were honest with herself she would admit that most of her fantasies stemmed from him acting on his alpha male tendencies. It really was hot sometimes, especially when he went all federal on a suspect. She was really blushing now and couldn't even look at his shoes, let alone his face. Oh God this is humiliating! I can't believe I'm telling him this! What must he be thinking of me? At least he hasn't read them. And I can go delete them before he can get home and look them up, because I KNOW he will try to find them! Oh this is really very embarrassing.

Booth had stopped pacing and was now standing right in front of her. He couldn't believe that she had been fantasizing about him in exactly the same way as he had been dreaming and fantasizing about her for the last five years. But he knew it was time to man up and put a stop to this dance they had been doing. It was time to tell her how he felt. Time to let her know that she wasn't alone in this. Time to push them past the boundary of 'just partners' and friends. She was his best friend and he loved her to the depths of his soul. It was time to tell her the truth.

He knelt down in front of her and with his finger under her chin he turned her face up to him. She let him turn her face, but she couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes.

"Bones. Look at me."

"I can't, Booth. I…I'm too embarrassed. I can't imagine what you must think of me."

"Bones. Look at me. Please, Baby."

As soon as he called her 'Baby' her eyes shot up to his. He had only ever called her that one time. And she didn't think he had even known that he had done it. That was part of what had caused her fantasies to escalate. He had said it when she had gotten stabbed in the arm by the Harbinger doctor and her heart had started to hope, until he had broken it that same night. Now that endearment was like a salve to her heart that had been breaking ever since he told her he only loved her in an 'atta girl' kind of way.

"Bones you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"But Booth…you don't know what I've been writing about…what I've been fantasizing about." At this she tried to turn her face away again, but he cupped her cheek and made her look at him.

"Bones. Baby, I do know."

She looked at him, confusion all over her face. "But…but…how? How could you? That's impossible! Oh God! Did you get on my laptop? Did you read what I wrote on my laptop? Booth how could you?" She was more embarrassed than angry. How on earth was she going to explain this?

"Bones! No! I didn't read them on your laptop." He sighed. Time to come clean. "I need to confess something, too. I wasn't cleaning today when you called."

"What? I don't understand. Why did you lie to me?"

"I'm sorry I lied, Bones. I was embarrassed."

"Embarrassed? Why Booth? If you weren't cleaning then what were you doing?" She grinned suddenly as a thought occurred to her. "Were you masturbating, Booth? Is that why you seemed out of breath and didn't have any clothes on?" Her eyes were like saucers as she said this. She didn't really think he was going to tell her he was masturbating but she couldn't resist baiting him. The thought of catching him in the act of pleasuring himself, even over the phone, excited her and caused her mind to bring up multiple images she had created of that very thing.

The look on her face went straight to his groin. Ok…so she apparently isn't appalled at that thought. Here goes nothing! "Yes, Bones. I was."

She gasped. "Booth? Why are you admitting this to me? You are a prude. You never talk about sex and masturbating with me." She couldn't help but giggle as he turned six shades of red at her statement.

"Bones, I am not a prude! I never liked to talk about that stuff with you because I knew if I did then I wouldn't be able to control myself and that would just freak you out." God this conversation is getting out of hand. I need to get back to the point! "Bones, just listen, ok?"

"Ok Booth" she said, still grinning at him.

"The reason I said that I knew what you had written, what you had been fantasizing about, is because I am…" he hesitated.

"You are what, Booth?"

He looked her in the eye, took a deep breath and told her. "I'mSecretAgentMan007andIwasreadingyourstories today." His words all came out in a rush and he half expected her to haul off and slug him.

"What?! That was you?! But the things he wrote…the things you wrote as a response…it was obvious that the stories…excited him…I mean you." She was looking at him with an expression he couldn't read.

"Look. Don't get upset, ok? I didn't know you were the one that wrote them! But damn, Baby, those were Hot! I couldn't stop myself from…well…you know. And that's what I was doing when you called." He felt so ashamed admitting that to her, but he wanted no more secrets between them.

"Booth, I'm not upset. I'm just…well…Booth you really liked what I wrote? It didn't offend you? Well…of course not, I guess, if you found it stimulating enough to use as a tool to help you to masturbate."

"Bones, will you please stop talking about masturbation? Yes. I found them very stimulating, but not just because of what you wrote. It's because I've been having those same fantasies…about you." He stopped and closed his eyes and prepared himself for the beating of a lifetime. But when it didn't come he opened one eye and peeked out at her, not sure what to expect. He sure didn't expect what he saw.

She had started unbuttoning her blouse.

"Bones? Wh…what are you doing?" His eyes were glued to her hands as she continued down the row of buttons. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Well, Booth, I would think that a Special Agent such as yourself should be able to figure out when all his fantasies are about to come true. Unless, of course, you are all talk and can't bring yourself to actually follow through on what we've started here. Is that it, Booth? Are you all talk and no action?" She couldn't help but grin at the shocked look on his face.

He pulled his eyes away from her hands to look into her eyes and a slow smile spread across his face. "Oh no, Baby. I've got one more thing to say to you and then, if you'll still have me…I'll be ALL action."

She threw him a sexy smile and asked "What is it, Booth? What do you have to say?"

He took another deep, steadying breath, locked his eyes on hers and said it. "I love you, Bones. And there's nothing about my love for you that's anything like an 'atta girl' kind of love. You are my heart and my soul and my very breath."

When he saw the smile that spread across her face he knew that it would be ok. He knew that it was finally time to act. He stood up, took her hand in his and walked with her to her bedroom. Before the sun rose that next morning, they had both fulfilled many of each other's fantasies and declared their love for each other in words and in actions.

The End of my story…The Beginning of theirs.


End file.
